All Of Me
by Mrs. Spencer Reid
Summary: Severus and Emily are childhood friends.  What happens when they meet again after a long period of seperation, will they still feel the same? R&R SSXOC Rated T for now.
1. Prologue:The Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N: Hey there, this will pretty much be a bad story, only because everyone is their own critic. Please no bashing, constructive criticism is always appreciated. I remember I had a story a while back on here and someone wrote a long formal essay on the proper uses of the 'comma' (,). I, unfortunately, still suck at the whole 'comma' thing. It may be a bit fluffy at first... heh. Enjoy. **

**

* * *

**

Emily sat on the edge of the bench, swinging her feet back and forth, looking around as if she was waiting for something, as if she knew something was coming.

It had been a normal day so far, there was no denying that, if anything she didn't know why her mother decided to drop her off at her friend's house today.

'_I don't want to watch that thing, take it somewhere else.'_

She remembered her father said this, she may have been little but she knew that those words in that order were meant to be mean. Her father never wanted her and that was fine, she didn't want him either.

There was another child in this house, her mom told her so on the walk over here, so far she saw none.

"Hello?" she said opening the nearest door.

"Who is that?" she heard a voice say, it sounded close to her as she took another step into the room, seeing a small figure with a book in his hands.

She wondered why she had never seen this kid before, seeing as how he was only a few houses down from where they lived.

He had short jet black hair that matched hers, the only difference was that her hair was below her shoulders and wavy.

She smiled taking a seat beside him, interested in what he was reading. That was something she had gotten from her mother, the love for reading.

"I'm Emily… I live up the street" she said in a small whisper as if they were hiding. "What's your name?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side a bit.

"I'm Severus Snape…" he said narrowing his eyes a bit. "What's your last name?"

She looked up, as if thinking of an answer. "Oh, it's just Emily." She said nodding. She was glad he didn't ask her why she had no last name; she didn't feel like explaining the whole story.

"_It's a girl?" Cent asked his wife, looking almost disappointed. _

_All she could do was nod, fear of saying anything that might make him any more upset that he already was._

"_We're getting rid of it the moment it comes into this world!" he barked at her, "I need an heir, Patricia!" The woman began to cry, shaking her head at him. _

"_No, please don't. I will give you an heir; we just need to keep trying. Please don't get rid of my baby." She cried clutching her stomach. She couldn't deal with the idea of her own flesh and blood leaving this world; it was the mother in her that hated the idea._

_Who knew what good might come out of having this child, even if he didn't see it that way, it would grow up in a world of magic which was a fairy tale only written in books, she couldn't let that go to waste._

_He looked at her with piercing eyes, thinking of what might come out of him not killing the baby now. "Alright, I won't kill it, but I don't want that thing to have my name while it's lives under this roof!" He spat walking away, leaving her to cry alone._

"Don't you want a last name?" He asked her silently after a few moments, looking at the book lay out in front of them as they read together.

She let a sigh escape her lips as she looked from the book to him. "I suppose. My mommy says that when I grow up, I'll fall in love with someone who will love me back and we'll get married, he will give me his last name." She said nodding; she told herself that story enough to believe it.

All Severus did was nod back. "It makes sense." He said, turning back to the book and they continued to read.

An hour had passed when the two mothers walked into the room where the now two sleeping children were found sleeping on the book they were only moments ago reading.

"They look so cute; I'm going to get my camera. It will be funny for them when they get older." Eileen, Severus' mom said, leaving the room to get her wizard camera. Patricia nodded as she took another step into the room, a small smile on her lips.

It wasn't long before Eileen entered the room again with her camera and took a picture. "You should have Emily come by more, Severus could use a friend. All he does is sit here and read his potions books." She said as Patricia came to the two, lightly shaking Emily to wake her up.

"Emily wake up, it's time to go." Emily stirred and finally sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Can't I stay, we were reading…" she said groggily. Severus was starting to wake as well.

"You can come back tomorrow." Eileen said this time, looking to the other mother who gave her a small nod.

It was on that day that Emily and Severus met each other, and it was on this day that they would find their only friend in each other.

The would go on to become best friends, both getting accepted to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, both to be placed in Slytherin, both to be picked on by the Marauders, and both to advance in potions, starting with that book they both first read together. All seemed well for them two until the middle of their fifth year.

"You're what?" Severus asked, pacing the Slytherin common room in front of his sitting best friend. Severus was now sporting the extremely long hair that went to his shoulders in an almost layered sort of way with his sort of oversized school robes. There was no time to eat, he would say as an excuse for all the extra homework he requested.

"I'm…leaving…" She said her voice faltering. She couldn't cry, not in front of him. Her father had decided that he was to send her away to another school for the remainder of her Educational Career. All this meant was she was leaving her haven away from home, and leaving her best friend.

"But, you can't leave. You didn't do anything." He said, stopping to look at her. He saw the tears that threatened to fall from those two blue eyes and the sight was a tug at his heart. "Let me talk to your dad." He offered, kneeling in front of her in the chair.

She shook her head. "It's not that easy, besides, once he has an idea in his head, there's no changing it. Professor Dumbledore has already tried to convince him to let me stay the rest of this year but to no avail."

It was then that the tear that had threatened her finally fell, and with that a wave of emotion washed over her, leaning her head on Severus' shoulder, staining his robes with her tears.

She felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her, it was a moment like this when she was glad no one else was in the common room.

Severus lowered his head and kissed her cheek, "Everything will be fine…" He whispered to her but she knew it wouldn't be fine.

She wouldn't get these moments with him like she did now. She wouldn't get to see the side of him that no one else saw. She wouldn't get to wake up every morning to the castle which was now like a first home to her, a place she could see herself teaching, anywhere to be away from the places she lived before.

She slowly pulled away to look into those onyx eyes she got used to seeing everyday.

"We'll write to each other everyday, and we'll see each other in the summers right?" he asked, but she only shook her head. "You know my father thought he was getting rid of me when I started coming here. The school I'm transferring to is year round." She let a sigh escape her lips.

During the summer, Severus would always sneak in through her bedroom window and they would sleep beside each other.

"Graduation isn't that far off…" he said as he soon realized their options were getting smaller, he brushed a tear away from her face. She could only nod, averting her eyes and looking out the window. Severus brought himself up to sit beside her and she rested her head on his chest, his arms once again wrapped around her.

She looked up at him, taking in his face because she wanted to remember it to compare to his face in a few years. A small smile graced her features.

Without warning Severus leaned forward and placed his lips against hers, capturing her in a kiss. Emily blushed immediately but she didn't pull away, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Just as it started it ended and they sat there for the rest of the day in silence on that chair. Times like these she kept in her heart.

The next day he escorted her to the station where they shared their hugs and kisses, and announced their promises of writing everyday. The thing they didn't do was say goodbye because it wasn't. If anything it was just a prolonged vacation away from each other that was only supposed to last about two and a half years.

The train slowly lost visibility as it pulled away from the station, and Severus turned on his heal back to face Hogwarts alone.

During these last two years, they would write each other but not as frequently as they promised. Severus would go on to become a death eater, only to repent to Dumbledore and become a spy.

Emily finished school with new friends, high marks on her tests before she would have to leave.

Graduation would come and go, neither meeting up after as was promised. They had both seemed to move on… All it was was fear of going back to the way it was before, both waiting for the next letter via owl. Both waiting to congratulate each other on graduating. Years would pass and by now Severus was a Potions Master, teaching back at Hogwarts.

Emily herself went into teaching after University, teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Teaching it at the school she graduated from until one morning in her quarters, reading her daily prophet an owl flew into her window with a letter addressed to her. "Hmm… it's from Albus." She silently said to herself.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, **

**a bit of a cliffhanger for the next chapter. I hope you all like it. It may not be much but the idea popped into my head and I'm afraid of where it might go. The title is All Of Me, named after the song by Evanescence. Review por favor. Author Out. **


	2. Yesturdays Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

_Reading her daily prophet an owl flew into her window with a letter addressed to her. "Hmm… it's from Albus." She silently said to herself._

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

She sat there, staring at the letter as if it were some sort of disease, the owl picking at the crust of her toast, the part she never ate.

The owl looked up at her, _'must be waiting for a reply…'_ she immediately thought, taking the letter into her hands. She turned it over and smiled, running her fingers over the Hogwarts seal before breaking it. The letter she was surprised wasn't at all that long, unfolding the parchment she looked over the writing, skimming through it before actually reading each letter, drawing their meaning.

"He wants me to what?" She said looking up at the owl as if she were talking to it.

_Dear Madam Emily,_

_I bet you are wondering what I want, am I right? _(She could almost here Albus chuckle in her mind.) _I have a mere proposition where I feel you would do a spectacular job. Minerva has decided to take at least a year sabbatical and that leaves me in desperate need of a replacement. I thought of no one other than you to teach transfigurations here at Hogwarts. I would kindly appreciate it if you would think about this offer and reply, using the owl I have used in sending this letter. Take your time, you have a week to reply, the owl will wait as long as it may take in this week you are given. If so choose to accept this offer, you will have three days after you send your acceptance to arrive here at the school to prepare for the coming school year with Minerva before she leaves and get re-acquainted with some of your old teachers as well as meet some new ones._

_Best of wishes, we all miss you greatly._

_Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

She stood there almost in shock, thinking she would never step foot in that school for as long as she lived, having no reason to return, as far as she knew. She didn't need to think as she searched for a bit of parchment to reply.

_Dear Albus Dumbledore,_

_I must say this was a bit of a shock as I read the letter this morning, not expecting anything of this sort. I would love nothing more than to teach for Minerva while she is away, it would be great to come back to the school I never would have dreamed of leaving. _

_I hope everything is going well there at Hogwarts and I will see you in three days. _

_Sincerely, Emily_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor_

With that she sealed the letter and attached it to the leg of the owl which merrily left the house. A smile appeared on her face as she went over the events of the morning, hoping the next three days would go by fast.

Luckily, the next three days did just that, speeding along as if she were on a roller coaster. She packed as much as she felt necessary from her office and flat, taking large quantities of books with her on various subjects, all her necessities, and pictures, both frames and in albums.

This she always took with her was a picture of her with Severus when they were little, asleep over the potions book. The very same one his mother took of them. In the same frame was a photo of them together fifth year, before she learned she would be leaving. He had his arm around her waist and she was sticking out her tongue, waving to the camera before them. It was one of the few pictures she had of Severus genuinely smiling. Thank Merlin for the wizard photographs!

A small tear escaped her eye, dripping off her cheek onto the frame. She wiped it away, letting out a sigh, "I wish I could see you again, even only to tell you Congratulations and thank you." A small shake of her head and she slid it into her travel bag before shrinking it to place in her pocket.

Butterflies filled her stomach as she stepped off of the train, her first steps outside of Hogwarts, walking up to the wooden doors that were always so heavy and hard to open and walking up to the Headmasters office, belongings still shrunk in her side pocket.

She knocked, hearing a silent 'Enter' on the other side.

It was just as she remembered everything in the same place since she last saw it the day before she left Hogwarts all those years ago. "Oh, my girl, look at you!" She heard off to the side as she stepped into the office. Turning she saw Albus himself, a smile plastered on his face, one that was sincere, and of course Minerva. She may not have been in her house but that didn't stop the Transfigurations professor to claim her as favorite. The now older lady took her into a hug that lasted a mere six seconds.

"Come Emily, the rest of the faculty is downstairs, everyone has just arrived yesterday." Albus said, walking towards the door of his office.

Descending the stairs she first saw Remus Lupin, gryffindor 'enemy.' This relieved her a bit, at least she knew one since she wasn't sure who all was still teaching since she left. She gave him a small wave and was surprised when he enveloped her in a hug. She merely stood there, blinking before she reacted and placed her arms around him, returning the hug. She heard a chuckle vibrate through his chest as he pulled away, "I hope you don't think I ever hated you… after all, we're not children anymore." He softly smiled and she shook her head, "Of course, thank you Remus." She said walking further into the great Hall, closing the doors behind her as she now faced the entire faculty and staff. Little did she knew only one was missing, one teacher she never thought she would come to see again, at least not here anyways.

She walked around, said her hellos, gave her hugs, and laughed her laughs. This sort of thing, the whole idea of introducing, and re-introducing yourself always made her a nervous wreck.

"Headmaster, who is teaching Potions, Mr. Slughorn? I've talked to everyone in the room, no one is teaching Potions." She asked innocently. She hadn't noticed as she talked to Albus that Severus came into the great hall, robes billowing behind him. He went to stand by Poppy and Remus, "So, who is the new teacher this year?" He asked, completely detached with a look of indifference. "I think you know her, old friend. She's talking to Albus right now, why don't you go and have a look-see." The werewolf nodded in the general direction of where the 'mystery teacher' was located. The look in the faces of Remus and Poppy were a bit strange, "What? Who is it?" he asked looking over where Lupin showed him, only to see Albus' back blocking out the new professor.

"Hmm…" he murmured to himself as he turned back to the two, "Please excuse me a moment." With that he stepped back and walked in the direction towards Albus and the 'mystery teacher' _'Who on earth could it be? I know who it is hmm? It better not be that prat Potter or Black.'_ He mentally scowled.

When he finally reached the two, he was greeted by Albus who patted him on the shoulder, "Ahh, my boy, here you are, you haven't greeted our new Transfiguration Professor taking over for Minerva." He didn't seem to have much look because she was currently turned around speaking to Professor Flitwick.

In just that moment she bowed to Flitwick and he started over to another teacher in the vicinity, Emily turned her head lowered at first. He narrowed his eyes as he couldn't see her face because her long wavy black hair was partially covering her face from his view. She seemed not to notice him and was fiddling with a locket that was hanging around her neck. "I'm Severus Snape, the Potions master currently teaching here, you are…?" He asked holding out his hand.

He noticed her stiffen and her eyes went wide. "_Oh my…" _She mentally spoke to herself as she raised her head to meet the man in front of her. "You can't be…" she whispered taking a step closer to him.

Severus studied her face, taking in every detail and it was her eyes that sparked all those years they had known each other. She certainly did change a lot since he last saw her; she had definitely grown up in more ways than one. "Emily?" He spoke out loud, soft enough for her and Albus to hear. He was amazed, here she was, the woman he would never forget even if he tried.

She stepped forward once more before throwing her arms around his neck, taking a much waited hug she missed all these years. He may have looked different but it wasn't drastic. "I've missed you so much!" She spoke to him. "I missed you too" he whispered closing his eyes.

A moment passed before he in turn wrapped his arms around her, a million thoughts and questions running through his mind. It took him a few moments before he became stiff and lowered his arms from around her, dropping them to his sides.

Emily pulled away, a bright smile on her face. She didn't notice the indifference return to his face as she reached up to put a hand through his hair, "You cut your hair, it looks good on you." She smiled looking into his eyes, seeing the change in attitude. "Yes well it's easier to make potions without long strands of hair in your line of vision." He said his voice firm as he took a step back from her.

"What makes you think you can just waltz back in here?" He asked harshly, he had already decided he would get over not being near her or hearing from her anymore. This encounter didn't help. He forgot she was replacing Minerva's positions as he asked her this.

A look of pain and disappointment immediately came across her face, "What's wrong with you?" She asked him with a small voice. He just stood there, his eyes averting hers before he bowed to her, "Madame Emily." He spoke before turning on his heel and storming out of the Great Hall back to his chambers in the dungeons.

"What did I…" she whispered, placing her hand over her mouth as if in shock while fighting back tears that threatened to spill due to her recent encounter with the one she longed to see the most. "_It wasn't supposed to happen this way, what's wrong with him?"_ She thought to herself before jumping at the touch of Albus' hand on her shoulder. "I think you and I had better talk." He said in a stern but understanding voice.

A small nod was all she received before the Headmaster guided her out of the Great Hall, telling everyone goodbye for them both.

"I was afraid this would happen…" Minerva whispered to Remus who was standing by her catching the whole exchange along with the rest of the faculty and staff. The werewolf shrugged, "This may be good for Severus though, he's been so grumpy lately." He whispered back, "I just hope she doesn't get any more crushed than that look upon her face showed. She looked like her heart had just snapped in two and got stepped on by our 'beloved' Potions Master." He slid his hands into his pockets, tilting his head a bit.

All the teachers remained in the Great Hall a few more moments after Albus and Emily left. Much was to be done what with the arrival of the students in a little less than a week for the new school year.

What a lovely way to start the new school year.

* * *

**A/N:Well here you go. I hope those of you who read it liked it. Read and Review Por Favor. : Author Out;**


	3. Anyone Else But You

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Author's Note: Wow, it has been almost a year since I last posted anything and I feel absolutely horrible. Here is another chapter. For the one wondering what Emily is teaching, she is teaching Transfigurations at Hogwarts. She normally teaches DADA where she was teaching prior.**

_All the teachers remained in the Great Hall a few more moments after Albus and Emily left. Much was to be done what with the arrival of the students in a little less than a week for the new school year._

_What a lovely way to start the new school year._

Severus Snape was not happy. He slammed his door and collapsed in the chair in front of the fireplace of his quarters. "How dare she return here, after all these years of silence?" He closed his eyes, leaning back, his hair falling away from his face.

His right hand subconsciously placed itself on his left forearm. Another someone had been disturbingly silent lately as well. A sigh escaped his lips as he stood up and headed to his labs to finish up the potions for Poppy.

Meanwhile, another door was closing on higher ground in the headmaster's office. Albus motioned for her to sit in a seat in front of his desk as he went around to sit behind it. "Lemon drop?" He asked. She smiled remembering this from her childhood but shook her head. It hurt too much.

"What's the matter with him?" She asked, not being able to wait much longer.

Albus sat in front of her, his hands crossed placed on his stomach over his beard of white. "A lot has happened since you left Emily. I'm afraid he isn't the same person you knew and loved when you were little." He leaned forward, shuffling papers, thinking of what else to say, and how to say it.

"Something particularly important had to have happened," she said, her eyes still on her old headmaster. She didn't expect an answer; after all, it wasn't his place to explain. Little did she know…

"What I'm going to tell you is strictly in confidence alright Madame. Our beloved Severus is a Death Eater." He saw her eyes grow wide, and as she dropped her mouth to start talking he interrupted her, "He is, however with us. On our side so don't go judging him. Everyone makes mistakes Emily. Some more than others." He sighed.

"I feel horrible." She said in a low voice, more to herself then Albus. "You have no reason to feel horrible Emily. Just give him some space, this is a lot to take in for both of you." He nodded in agreement with himself, a small smile creeping on his face, a famous twinkle in his eye. "How have you been lately?" He asked hoping to change the subject for her sake.

She shrugged, "Working mostly, teaching Defense Against The Dark Arts. I know what you're doing Albus," a small smile on her face, "I should go see Minerva before it gets too late. She is showing me where my quarters are." Albus nodded, standing as she left the room.

She made it through the tangled hallways on her way to meet Minerva in her classroom to start the preparations. She, all of a sudden, couldn't wait to get to her quarters and sleep. She was planning on taking as many Sleep Draughts, as Poppy would give her.

She wasn't paying any attention when all of a sudden she was on the ground, covered in glass and some sort of wet substance. Her vision became clear when she noticed Severus on the ground across from her.

She didn't know how to react. What do you do or say to someone who clearly doesn't want to see you anymore. A melody of emotions flooded her but she suppressed them. Her next thought was what was all over her body. She knew this dark blue color anywhere. Sleep draught. How convenient. She looked up to Severus who had gotten up off of the ground and was moving toward her, saying something, what, she couldn't decipher.

She looked up at Severus who was trying his best to remove some of the glass before he lifted her up into his arms to take her to the Hospital Wing, "Today was funny, wasn't it Severus?" She asked before she blacked out in a deep sleep.

"Uhhh!" She woke up with a gasp, sitting up straight in her spot. Emily looked around, lifting up her hand to remove the hair in her face. She felt stinging pain in her arms and chest. Looking down she saw the bandages that were wrapped around her arms and there was one around her chest going around her abdomen and across her shoulder.

'_I'm in the Hospital Wing?'_ She asked her self, turning her head to the right, then to the left seeing something she didn't expect to. Severus was there, sleeping in the bed beside hers, facing her as if he were previously watching her as she slept. '_Oh, come on, this isn't fair…' _was all that ran through her thoughts regarding the man in the bed next to her.

Turning in her spot, she swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand up, all she did was fall to the ground with a loud thus, loud enough to wake the grumpy Potions Master. Emily sat up, trying to pull herself up onto the bed, "What the hell happened!" She stated aloud not aware of the eyes on her. "Must you be so difficult?" He spouted sarcastically standing up and lifting her up onto the bed. "I asked you a question." She replied looking up at him, anger clearly strewn across her face.

"Well, since you want to know so bad, you ruined a perfectly good batch of Sleep Draught that I had to redo." He announced, sitting on his bed again. "Oh, please." She muttered. "How long have I been here anyways, I'm assuming only a few hours since it's dark out." She looked out the window, wincing in pain at the movement.

Severus stood up and went into Poppy's cabinet to retrieve a salve that would relieve the pain she was feeling. "Try 72 'few' hours, Madame." He said holding out the container to her. She looked wide-eyed at him, "Three days!! You have to be kidding me!" She shouted reaching up to take the salve, not making it very far without grimacing in pain. "Oh stop your blubbering." He stated, kneeling beside the bed and removing he cap of the container. "Now, remove your cover." He said flatly. "Oh, no. You are not touching me." She said, determination in her eyes.

He took his hand and placed in on her foot, she jolted in laughter and winced in agony. He knew her weakness. "That's not fair!" She exclaimed, moving towards the vessel that would stop her pain, but to no avail as he snatched it away.

Two eyes watched them in the shadows, a smile on his face. "They act like four-year-olds." He shook his head and turned around, leaving them there.

"You can't move, much less rub this over your injuries, Madame." He stated. "I can get Poppy to do it!" She announced, smirking in victory. "Are you really going to wake up little old miss Pomfrey?" He said, a returning smirk of victory on his face. Emily sighed, it was late in the night, and she couldn't do it, even if it was her job. "I am going to kill you when I can move completely." She declared venomously, shaking off the cover protecting her dignity.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Come now, I have seen you more naked than this." He said coldly, removing her bandages. "Not like this…" she said low. She was an adult now, and the changes were obvious. She looked away as he quickly rubbed the salve on her wounds and as he replaced the old bandages with new ones.

"There, Madame. I hope you are feeling more comfortable now." He asked in almost a whisper. She looked at him, and gave him a short nod. "Goodnight." He lowered his head in a bow then turned to leave. "'Night." She said to no one, laying back, watching the ceiling above her.

**There, another chapter. I hope it does justice after all this time that I have spent away. I promise to update more often now that I have my own computer. Review por favor. **


End file.
